nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Genie's Lamp
Genie's Lamp is Genie's home and formerly his imprisonment featured in the popular [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Aladdin Aladdin] franchise. The lamp has since been featured as the trademark symbol of Aladdin. Layout and Design Exterior The lamp itself resembles an oil lamp which has been used as Genie lamps in Arabian folklore for generations. It is completely gold as of coloring. Interior The inside was described by Genie as very cramped and small, or as he put it..."itty bitty living space". Despite this the inside has been fully seen as apart of Disc 2 of the Aladdin: Special Edition DVD. Inside lies a large living room with a piano, dozens of pillows and pictures of Genie all around After exiting the living area, there is a long hallway which leads to the dining room. There is a wide table and a locked vault. Inside the vault lies a Mickey Mouse hat. Next is the kitchen. After the kitchen, the tour leads to the bedroom. There is a lamp on the wall that is shaped like Kaa. Hanging above the master bed is a fan which can blow as hard as a sand storm. The rug resembles the Cave of Wonders' Tiger head. The walk in closet holds Genie's many outfits including: A business man, a skier, Elvis Presley, Snow White, and much more. Afterwards, the tour brings us to the garden filled with topiaries and a small lake as well as garden tables and a Venus fly trap. These are the only areas shown but there was also said to be a ballroom and a breakfast nook. Appearances Aladdin The lamp was hidden away in the mysterious Cave of Wonders. For years the lamp has been constantly wanted by the evil vizer Jafar, until Aladdin got a hold of it and was granted three wishes. He used his third wish to set the Genie free, and the lamp was used as a home for Genie instead of a prison. Aladdin (TV series) Although still Genie's 'default' location to reside in- although he was able to leave the lamp on his own accord rather than being perpetually trapped in it until rubbed like he was originally-, Genie tended to spend more time outside of his lamp than within it, the lamp serving as a place to rest more than anything else. On at least two occasions the lamp was stolen- once by Abis Mal who sought to make the Genie grant him his wishes (Unaware that Genie was no longer obligated to grant wishes after his freedom) and once by a 'charitable' Iago who attempted to sell it-, prompting Genie to attempt to get it back as he missed his home. House of Mouse The lamp can be seen in occasion by Genie's side although most of the time, Genie is around and about without it. It was also used to capture Jafar when Mickey was fighting him in the episode Mickey's House of Villains. Hercules: The Animated Series In the crossover special, Aladdin was being attacked by Pain and Panic. He tricked them into rubbing the lamp having Genie punch them back to the Underworld. Once Upon a Time The lamp appears in ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is a magical lamp that was once home to the Genie of Agrabah. The lamp is found on the beach by King Leopold, father of The Evil Queen. He rubs the lamp, trying to clean it, and the Genie appears in his service. The lamp lost its magic and became nullified after the Genie became the Magic Mirror. When the Dark Curse was cast, it was taken into Storybrooke as an artifact of Fairytale Land, now currently in Mr. Gold's shop. Category:Objects